My Life Story
by ziaoi
Summary: Kehidupan Mikan yang keras tidak akan mengubah keceriaannya dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Bagaimana kisah Mikan kali ini? silahkan baca! MxN Continue it soon. Just if you request it.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, minna. Ini first fic Aoi, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Oke, Aoi nggak akan berbasa-basi lebih lama. Silakan baca fic Aoi.

Summary: Mikan, seorang gadis yang pemalu. Namun, ia mempunyai tekad untuk menjadi desainer interior ruangan. Ditengah perjalanan hidupnya, ia bertemu dengan Natsume Hyuuga. Seorang cowok keren yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Silahkan baca fic-ku ini! MxN!

Warning: OOC (Sangat), Aneh, dll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice.

Genre: Romance dan umm.. entahlah…

**Chapter 1: **

**Move out.**

**Mikan's Pov.**

Aku menatap rumah itu dengan baik. Rumah yang lumayan bagus, tapi hampir roboh. Aku hanya tinggal menatanya sedikit dan rumah itu akan menjadi rumah yang layak. Aku membeli rumah ini karena harganya murah. Lagipula, rumah ini tidak ada jelek-jeleknya kok. Aku menghela nafas berat, sudah dua kali aku dan adikku, Youichi, harus berpindah-pindah rumah. Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin biaya hidup kami yang pas-pasan. Kadang, kami bisa makan, kadang tidak. Semenjak orangtua kami meninggal, hidup kami hanya bergantung pada uang warisan orangtua. Aku beruntung karena Youichi bukanlah anak yang manja. Dia adalah anak yang tegar dan hebat. Aku sudah berumur 15 tahun dan Youichi 8 tahun.

Aku terpaksa bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah Café Maid, sementara Youichi bekerja dengan membuat boneka. Boneka-boneka kain perca yang dibuat Youichi sangat lucu dan bagus. Sehingga, kami selalu mendapat order boneka yang cukup banyak. Uang yang aku hasilkan, sebagian untuk bahan dasar boneka Youichi dan sebagian lagi aku gabungkan dengan uang hasil penjualan boneka untuk biaya hidup kami. Aku sangat sedih. Waktu Okaa-san dan Otou-san masih hidup, kami sangatlah bahagia. Bisa dibilang, keluarga kami cukup kaya.

Sudah cukup untuk meratapi semuanya. Kini, yang aku harus pikirkan adalah masa depanku dan Youichi. Aku kembali mengangkat kardus-kardus dari dalam mobil box untuk dipindahkan kedalam rumah. Kasihan Youichi, ia sudah mengangkat banyak sekali kardus besar tadi.

"Youichi, berhenti mengangkat kardus itu. Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya." Ucapku sambil menatap mata hijau Youichi yang bulat menggemaskan itu.

"Tidak Onee-chan. Ini tugasku. Onee-chan istirahat saja."kata Youichi tanpa menatapku.

"Ya sudah. Kita angkat saja bersama-sama."Jawabku. Aku mengangkat kardus terakhir kemudian menghela nafas. Aku mengambil dompetku kemudian membayar supir mobil box itu.

"Arigatou." Ucap supir mobil box pelan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Aku pun berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah dan menutupnya pelan.

"Youichi? Kau ada disana?"panggilku pelan.

"Onee-chan! Onee-Chan! Kesini!"Youichi setengah berteriak. Aku berlari menghampirinya di ruang sebelah. Youichi sedang duduk di kursi dekat pesawat telepon dan mengacungkan teleponnya padaku.

"Siapa?"tanyaku sambil menggigit bibirku.

"Paman."Aku menghela nafas. Youichi kemudian berkata lagi, "Dia ingin bicara padamu."

Aku mengambil telepon itu kemudian berbisik pelan, "Halo? Paman?"

"Ya, ini Mikan-chan ya?"kata suara diseberang sana. Aku mengenal suara ini. Ini kakak Otou-san.

"Ya, paman. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Begini Mikan-chan. Paman ingin, kamu dan Youichi masuk ke Sekolah paman. Kalian 'kan harus bersekolah. Paman sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalian akan tinggal di asrama sekolah paman."Aku belum bilang, ya? Pamanku adalah kepala sekolah High School Division di sekolah elit, Gakuen Alice.

"Baiklah paman. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku dan Youichi baru saja pindah."Jawabku tertahan.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Paman 'kan bilang bahwa paman sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalian akan paman jemput besok pagi. Jadi bersiaplah! Jaa ne, Mikan-chan. _Tuut..tuut..tuut.._" Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi selain itu. Aku hanya bersorak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tuhan memberkati kami berdua.

"Apa yang dikatakan paman, Onee-chan?" Tanya Youichi.

"Kita akan bersekolah di Gakuen Alice, Youichi! Kita akan pindah kesana!"Jawabku ceria.

"Oya? Kapan paman akan menjemput?"

"Besok pagi, Youichi. Ayo kita bersiap. Kau mandi dulu, lalu makan kemudian tidur! Semoga kau mimpi indah, Youichi."Aku menepuk kepala Youichi.

"Sebentar Onee-chan. Apakah Onee-chan sudah berlatih Alice? Apakah ada peningkatan pada Onee-chan?"Perkataan Youichi langsung terkena jantungku.

Aku tertawa ling-lung sambil menggaruk kepalaku,"Belum Youichi."

"Onee-chan bodoh! Ayo kita latihan sekarang."

"Eh, Youichi! Jangan mengataiku bodoh lagi!"Aku bersiap untuk mengejar Youichi.

"Hiii… ada jeruk ngamuk!" Teriak Youichi. Aku illfeel setengah mati, deh!

**TBC**

Taraaaa! Ini fic-ku! Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Ancurkah?

Mohon review kalian ya!

Oya, disini, Mikannya OOC-ness banget ya! Hehehe.. maaf jika minna kecewa!

Semoga Aoi bisa meng-Update cepat ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Nah, ini dia Chapter 2 **My Life Story**. Aoi jamin, chapter ini lebih panjang dan nggak segaring Chapter 1. Huwaaaa! Minna-san! Aoi gagal buat dapetin iPad dari kaa-san Aoi! Ya sudahlah, nasib ya nasib. Oke, Aoi akan lebih berusaha lagi buat dapetin nilai bagus!

Nah, Minna-san, silakan baca fic Aoi ini!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Tachibana Higuchi sensei!

Warning: OOC (Sangat), Aneh, dll.

Genre: Romance dan ummm.. entahlah.

**Chapter 2:**

**New Class, New Friend and New Life**

**Mikan's Pov**

_Aku berlari kearah balkon lantai 2 rumahku sambil tertawa. Menikmati hembusan angin yang melambai-lambaikan rambut Brunette-ku. Youichi ada disana. Bermain dengan lincah dan tertawa bebas. Aku melihat pemandangan dari atas balkon. Ada Kaa-san sedang membuat Sandwich lezat, ada Otou-san sedang memangkas tanaman. Ini semua indah dan menakjubkan. Kami sekeluarga sedang liburan di Villa kami yang ada di dekat pantai. Aku bisa mendengar hempasan ombak dan suara burung-burung camar yang terbang dari karang di tepi pantai. Aku mengambil kamera digital, memotret semua kejadian indah itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Mikan? Ayo turun! Sandwich buatan Kaa-san sudah siap."Teriak Kaa-san dari bawah. _

"_Iya, Kaa-san!"Jawabku senang. Sandwich buatan Kaa-san adalah Sandwich yang paliiing enak._

_Aku turun melalui tangga. Mengabaikan teriakan Youichi untuk menunggunya. Aku berlari mendekati Kaa-san dan mengambil empat buah piring porselen. Aku mengambil satu-persatu Sandwich itu dan meletakkannya di piring-piring porselen itu hati-hati. Aku menata meja makan setelah meletakkan piring-piring porselen itu diatas meja. Setelah selesai, aku bermaksud untuk memanggil Otou-san dan Kaa-san karena makanannya sudah siap. Tapi disana, berdiri sebuah bayangan._

"_Kyaaaaa!" teriakku kencang. _

"_Hahahahaha! Onee-chan menggelikan sekali."Youichi tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika aku berteriak. Ternyata, bayangan itu adalah Youichi! Sungguh menyebalkan!_

"_Awas kau, Youichi!"Aku bersiap untuk menjitaknya,"Kau tidak akan kubagi Sandwich!"_

_Youichi lari terbirit-birit menjauhiku, yang menyebalkan adalah saat dia berteriak,"JERUK NGAMUK! JERUK NGAMUK!"_

_Tapi, satu kesalahan fatal jika ia mengataiku jeruk. Sebab, nama ibu kami artinya juga 'jeruk'. Akhirnya, aku dan Kaa-san mengejar Youichi dengan hawa membunuh._

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kami. Masa lalu ketika keluarga kami masih lengkap dan bahagia, Masa lalu ketika Youichi masih ceria dan tidak dingin. Kenapa hidupku bisa sesedih ini? Ya, tuhan. Setetes cairan bening yang hangat keluar dari mataku. Mimpi sialan! Kenapa yang kumimpikan adalah masa lalu? Memangnya tidak ada mimpi lain? Mimpi ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu! Membuatku ingin meratapinya sekali lagi.

Sungguh, meratapi masa lalu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Yang harus kupikirkan saat ini adalah masa depanku dan Youichi. Aku harus bisa membesarkan Youichi supaya kelak dia akan menjadi orang hebat! Sebentar lagi, hidup kami akan lebih terjamin dengan masuk ke Gakuen Alice. Ya, semoga begitu.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu menyalakan mesin pemanas air. Oya, aku harus mengecek keadaan Youichi dulu dan mesin pemanas air menyala, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Youichi sambil menyalakan lampu yang kupadamkan tadi malam.

_Tuk..tuk..tuk.._ Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Youichi.

"Masuklah Onee-chan."seru Youichi dari dalam. Aku menggeser pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Youichi sedang membereskan kamar, rupanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya? Oya, Youichi, jam berapa sekarang?"Tanyaku.

"Pukul enam pagi, Onee-chan. Tadi, paman menelepon. Katanya, dia akan menjemput pukul delapan."

"Baiklah. Aku mandi duluan ya? Setelahnya, baru kau mandi."Ucapku.

"Oke."Youichi tetap memasang tampang cool dan innocent-nya.

Aku mencoba memasak pancake, pagi ini. Aku bersenandung ria. Biasanya, Youichi selalu melarangku masak. Hehe… sebenarnya salahku juga. Aku ini sama sekali tidak punya bakat masak sekalipun! Dan sepertinya, bakat masak Kaa-san menurun ke Youichi, deh. Soalnya masakan buatan Youichi enaaak sekali. Aku bisa sampai dua kali menambah makan!

Kali ini, sepertinya pancake-ku baik-baik saja. Warnanya normal, baunya normal, penampilannya normal. Yes, akhirnya aku bisa memasak juga! Aku menghidangkan pancake-ku dengan saus cokelat kental diatasnya. Wah, pasti lezat tuh. Selesai membereskan barang-barang memasak, aku pun duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu Youichi selesai mandi.

Youichi berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursi seberangku. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Onee-chan, apakah ini aman? Kau tadi memasak ya? Apakah penggorengannya bolong? Apakah dapurnya baik-baik saja?"Tanya Youichi dengan mimik cemas. Oke, kalau soal dapur ia cemas setengah mati. Tapi kalau soal aku? Mukanya innocent saja tuh.. sabar, sabar, Mikan Yukihira! Adikmu ini memang keterlaluan.

"Youichi, dapurnya baik-baik saja."Aku malas meladeni Youichi itu.

"Syukurlah."kata Youichi pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan doa.

"Apa maksudmu Youichi Yukihira! Kau harus menghargaiku sebagai kakakmu!"Aku menjitak kepala Youichi. Ia hanya meringis.

"Ya sudah Onee-chan. Mari kita makan Pancake buatanmu itu." Youichi mengambil garpu kecil dan mengambil satu potong kecil. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami pun memasukan potongan Pancake itu ke mulut kami, dan-

!**  
><strong>

Kau pasti tahu jawabannya.

Aku masih memegangi perutku semenjak mencoba pancake buatanku itu. Rasanya sungguh.. eww.. menjijikan. Youichi juga dia sempat pingsan selama tiga puluh menit. Kami sekarang sedang ada di mobil paman kami, sebut saja Principal Yukihara. Aku dan Youichi sedang menuju ke Gakuen Alice. Paman sudah memberikan kami pakaian seragam Gakuen Alice pada kami. Katanya, aku akan masuk ke Junior High School Division kelas A dan Youichi masuk ke Elementary School Division kelas B. Aku menyalakan iPod-ku dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu.

.

"Mikan-chan? Bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai!"kata Principal Yukihara. Aku membuka mataku melihat keseluruhan Gakuen Alice.

"Whoaaa! Sekolah ini Luas sekali, paman!"kataku senang.

"Ya. Ini peta Gakuen Alice, Mikan-chan."Paman menyerahkan sebuah peta. Aku pun membacanya,

_1. ini adalah Centrall Town. Sebuah kota kecil yang menjual berbagai keperluanmu. Murid-murid Gakuen Alice diperbolehkan pergi ke Centrall Town seminggu sekali._

_2. Ini adalah Nothern Forest. Murid-murid Gakuen Alice tidak diperbolehkan pergi kesana sebab, hutan itu sangat berbahaya. Banyak hewan-hewan peliharaan sekolah yang merupakan hasil mutasi._

_3. Gedung Asrama tingkat dasar_

_4. Gedung Tingkat dasar_

_5. Gedung Asrama Tingkat Menengah_

_6. Gedung Tingkat Menengah_

_7. Gedung Asrama tingkat Atas_

_8. Gedung Tingkat Atas_

_9. Rumah para Guru_

_10. Hana Hime den_

_11. Ruang kepala Sekolah_

_12. Ruang Guru_

_13. GreenHouse_

_14. Peternakan_

_15. Rumah Sakit_

Wah! Ternyata Gakuen Alice itu lengkap sekali ya, semoga saja temanku baik-baik.

.

.

Aku menelan ludah, aku sangat gugup! Pak Narumi, Guru kelas baruku akan mengenalkanku di depan teman-teman baruku. Setelah tadi aku berpisah dengan Youichi, Aku segera diantarkan menuju Gedung tingkat menengah. Kata pamanku, sih, barang-barangku sudah diantarkan ke Gedung Asrama dan ranking bintangku adalah Double Star. Haha, mungkin karena aku jarang berlatih, aku jadi Double star ya… kuakui, Alice-ku belum bertambah kuat. Meskipun kemarin malam aku sempat berlatih menggunakan alice dengan Youichi, tetap saja, aku hanya mampu menetralkan alice Youichi hanya sekitar dua menit! Bayangkan, dua menit!

"Nah, Mikan-chan, silahkan masuk."Kata Narumi-sensei. Aku mengangguk.

Ruang kelasku tampak normal, namun sepertinya, tidak ada satu pun murid yang memperhatikanku. Mereka semua sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku tidak berharap banyak kok. Lagipula, aku ini anak yang cukup pemalu. Aku juga tidak akan bersedih jika mereka tidak ingin berteman denganku. Aku masih punya Youichi. Youichi, adikku itu pasti akan selalu menghiburku ketika sedih, akan membantuku ketika aku susah, akan selalu menghormatiku sebagai onee-channya.

"Nah, Mikan-chan, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu."Bisik Narumi-sensei pelan. Nyaris saja tidak kudengar. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Mikan Yukihira. Aku punya adik bernama Youichi -ku Nullification. Salam kenal."Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, mereka tidak memperhatikanku.

"Nah, Mikan-chan, setiap murid baru yang ada di Gakuen Alice ini akan mendapatkan partner. Partnermu adalah… Natsume Hyuuga."Ucap Narumi-sensei dengan gaya 'gay'-nya. Seluruh kelas yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan, sekarang malah hening. Ada beberapa murid yang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah yang tidak suka. Memangnya, siapa sih, Natsume Hyuuga itu? Seberapa penting, orang yang namanya Natsume Hyuuga? Menurutku nama itu sangatlah biasa.

**TBC**

Nah, bagaimana Chapter yang kedua ini, Minna-san? Maaf ya, kalau terlalu pendek. Di Chapter selanjutnya Mikan akan tidak dianggap oleh teman-temannya lho. Memang jalan cerita yang Aoi buat ini mengharuskan Mikan tidak mempunyai teman. Kecuali cs-an Mikan yang itu, lho. Nah, di Chapter yang selanjutnya akan jadi **Youichi's Pov.**

Ada yang bisa menebak, bagaimana sifat Natsume pada Mikan di Chapter selanjutnya? Aoi tunggu ya, review-nya. Nah, sekarang Aoi balas review dulu ya.

**Ana : its okay. Thank you for review my Story!**

**Chibi hazel NRF : Oh, ya. Makasih banyak. Aoi seneng nih ada yang nge-review meskipun Cuma dua orang. semoga Chibi-san (boleh Aoi panggil begitu?) bias terus me-review fic Aoi ini ya! Oya, ini, Aoi sudah mengUpdate lagi!**

^^ Daiyaki Aoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou minna-san! Ketemu lagi sama Aoi. Maaf ya, kalau chapter 2 itu pendek. Aoi sih pengennya Chapternya agak panjang. Tapi, berhubung Aoi lagi males nulis, jadinya pendek deh! Oke, Minna, ayo kita mulai saja, ini dia… jeng..jeng..jeng.. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice hanya milik Tachibana Higuchi Sensei.

Warning: OOC (sangat), Aneh, dll.

Genre: Romance dan Umm….entahlah

Rated: T

**Chapter 3:**

**Side of Youichi Yukihira**

**Youichi's Pov**

Onee-chan melambaikan tangannya padaku setelah aku turun dari mobil paman. Ia juga mengingatkanku agar hati-hati. Sebenarnya, Onee-chanlah yang harus hati-hati. Mengingatkanku pada kebodohannya itu, bisa saja dia tersandung ketika sedang berjalan atau dijahili teman-teman barunya itu. Aku juga khawatir padanya akan satu hal lagi, Onee-chan itu cantik. Aku tak ingin membiarkan cowok-cowok menjijikan itu mendekatinya. Onee-chan juga pemalu dan polos namun ia mempunyai tekad kuat untuk membiayai biaya hidup kami. Aku sangat sayang pada Onee-chan. Kau tahu, sebenanya tadi pagi, aku takut jika Onee-chan mukanya terbakar karena memasak di dapur. Dia 'kan sangat bodoh. Bisa saja seluruh dapur meledak bersama dirinya ketika ia menyalakan kompor.

Onee-chan sangat baik kepadaku. Kasih sayangnya tulus seperti Kaa-san. Kebodohan dan kepolosannya mirip seperti Otou-san. Jika aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, yang hadir dalam diriku adalah Kaa-san. Kecantikan dan iris matanya yang berwarna Hazel, selalu mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san. Terkadang, aku sering tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajah onee-chan mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san dan Otou-san. Onee-chan sering menangis. Aku tahu. Dia selalu bermimpi tentang masa lalu kami yang bahagia, membuat Onee-chan ingin meratapinya terus-menerus.

Tapi, Onee-chan tegar dan kuat. Ia tidak menyerah. Ia selalu menolak keinginan nafsunya untuk meratapi kematian Kaa-san dan Otou-san. Ia terpaksa bekerja di sebuah Café Maid pada shift malam untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami. Onee-chan yang malang. Meskipun keadaannya sangat parah, namun itu tidak membuat Onee-chan patah semangat. Hari-hari diisinya dengan senyuman dan tawa. Membuat Hidupku kembali bersinar cerah. Terserah apa kata orang, apakah kami ini anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Yang paling penting adalah, kami selalu ceria menjalani hari-hari hidup kami yang berharga. Yang terjadi pada masa lalu ialah masa lalu. Kita harus pikirkan masa depan yang cerah. Hanya dengan berpikiran positif, kita dapat menjalani hidup kita dengan bahagia, aman dan tentram.

_Flashback ON_

_Onee-chan melompat-lompat sambil memegangi tangan Otou-san. Wajahnya diliputi kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Aku pun hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi buku Novel. Kaa-san sedang sibuk membawa barang-barang kami dari dalam Villa ke dalam mobil kami. Ini adalah hari terakhir kami berada di Villa ini. Onee-chan masih menari-nari sampai akhirnya kakinya tersandung batu. Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang, Onee-chan itu bodoh. Onee-chan meringis kesakitan, ia memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Aku menghampirinya, bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Onee-chan masih tersenyum. Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum polos._

"_Ah, bodohnya aku."Kata Onee-chan masih tersenyum. Ia berjalan terseok-seok menghampiriku. Aku merangkul tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan pelan-pelan._

"_Astaga! Mikan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Otou-san panik. _

"_Ia sedang menari-nari kemudian terjatuh, Otou-san."Kataku tanpa ekspresi._

"_Coba Otou-san periksa."Kata Otou-san sambil melipat celana jins Onee-chan._

"_Astaga! Lukanya dalam! Mikan, kakimu harus cepat-cepat dijahit dan dibersihkan!"Otou-san berteriak kaget. Kaa-san menghampiri kami dan menanyakan ada apa. Mataku terbelalak._

_Otou-san mengambil selang air kemudian membersihkan darah dan tanah yang ada di kaki Onee-chan. Onee-chan meringis beberapa kali. Dengan sigap, Otou-san menggendong Onee-chan dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Kaa-san memasukan barang terakhir kedalam mobil kemudian mengajakku untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin mobil menderu kencang dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Villa. Luka yang ada di kaki Onee-chan terus mengeluarkan darah. Aku mengambil tissue untuk menahan darahnya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Tissue itu sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh darah. Kalau tidak salah, tadi sewaktu Onee-chan jatuh, kakinya mengenai sesuatu yang tajam dan mengkilap kalau tidak salah. Oh, tidak. Ini pertanda buruk._

_Otou-san memacu mobil kami lebih cepat, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, ada truk pengangkut barang yang sangat besar. Otou-san tidak dapat mengendalikan mobil karena kecepatan mobil diluar batas. Otou-san membanting setir ke kiri kemudian mobilnya menabrak palang. Mobil kami pun jungkir balik dan berputar-putar. Kaa-san berteriak kencang, setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi putih._

_Flashback off_

Memori itu terus diputar dalam ingatanku. Aku dan Onee-chan selamat, sementara Kaa-san dan Otou-san tidak. Mereka memiliki Luka yang sangat parah sehingga mereka tidak tertolong lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menghapus memori masa lalu yang sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan.

Well, baiklah. Aku berhasil untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian itu lagi. Sekarang, aku harus memasuki ruang kelasku dan memperkenalkan diriku didepan teman-teman baruku yang merepotkan. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas untuk hal ini. Aku lebih ingin memikirkan bagaimana nasib Onee-chan di kelas barunya. Jangan kau kira aku ini Sister Complex. Aku hanya menghawatirkan Onee-chan bodoh-ku itu. Aku telah diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang.

.

Aku berdiri, Menatap sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang sedang mengobrol ria ketika aku masuk. Mereka menyebalkan. Mereka terus menatapku dengan centil sambil berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, lagipula.

"Namaku Youichi Yukihira. Alice-ku Spirit Controler. Aku punya kakak perempuan bernama Mikan Yukihira."Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Youichi-kun kereen!"Ucap salah satu cewek. Ugh. Cewek menjijikan.

"Youichi-kun cakep.."

"Youichi-kun, maukah kau duduk denganku?"

Kuberikan death-glare terbaikku pada mereka. Dalam waktu satu detik, mereka diam. Namun, detik berikutnya mereka ribut lagi. Berani sekali mereka, memanggilku sok akrab begitu.

"Baiklah, partner Yukihira-san adalah Aoi Hyuuga."Ucap Selina-sensei. Beberapa cewek tampak mendengus kecewa. Apa? Kenapa partnerku cewek? Aku harap Aoi Hyuuga itu bukanlah cewek menjijikan seperti cewek-cewek yang tadi. Selina-sensei menunjukkan tempatku duduk, tepat disebelah Aoi Hyuuga.

"Halo, salam kenal. Namaku Aoi Hyuuga, Yukihira-san. Panggil saja Aoi."Nah, dia ini cewek normal.

"Panggil saja, Youichi."Jawabku datar.

"Baiklah."Aoi menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku pelajaran. Well, Aoi itu manis. Tunggu. Apa kubilang tadi? Aoi manis? Oh, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aoi memang manis. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu memang seram tapi sifatnya ceria. Sama seperti Onee-chan. Aku mengambil buku pelajaranku dan mengerjakan beberapa soal yang diberikan Selina-sensei.

"Youichi-san, sepertinya, kau mengerti soal itu. Bisakah kau mengajariku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."Aoi menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. What an idiot! Masa' soal yang begini saja dia tidak bisa?

"Bodoh."Jawabku dingin.

"Apa, Youichi-san? Kau mengataiku bodoh? Jahat!"Aoi memukul lenganku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Aku pun mengajarinya sampai dia benar-benar mengerti.

"Terimakasih Youichi-san!"Aoi tersenyum puas.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa meladeni cewek-cewek yang menawariku bekal makan siang mereka. Namun, ada satu kendala lagi yang mengusikku. Aoi mengikutiku. Ya, Aoi mengikutiku! Aku sudah sebal setengah mati padanya . aku berbalik dan melihatnya baik-baik.

"Aoi, kenapa kau tidak bersama cewek-cewek yang lain?"Tanyaku dingin. Aoi tertegun. Ia tidak membalas perkataanku tadi. ia menggerakan bibirnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak punya teman, Youichi-san. Mereka semua membenciku, entah kenapa. Aku senang sekali ketika kau mau menjadi temanku."Ujar Aoi sambil menekuk wajahnya. Entah kenapa, aku akhirnya membiarkan Aoi mengikutiku, membiarkannya makan siang bersamaku. Mungkin aku kasihan padanya? Ya. Itu benar. Lagipula ia juga tidak membuatku rugi. Dia menceritakan kisahnya, kisah hidupnya masuk ke Gakuen Alice bersama kakaknya, Natsume Hyuuga. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku hanya berkata 'hn.' Lalu, Aoi akan mengomeliku karena tanggapanku yang dingin. Ternyata, cewek manapun itu, mereka tetap merepotkan.

**TBC**

Bagaimana Minna-san? Apakah cocok dengan karakter Yo-chan? Yaaaah… maaf lagi ya, karena Aoi membuat chapter pendek lagi. Hiks.. hiks.. I have no idea! Okay, Minna, Aoi akan membalas review dulu:

**Chibi hazel NRF: wah, ini Aoi sudah Update kilat lagi lho! Semoga Chibi-san suka ya, dengan Chapter 3 ini: Side of Youichi! Seperti kebanyakan Author lainnya, di Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Aoi Hyuuga dan Youichi. Aoi tunggu reviewnya lagi ya, Chibi-san! Kisah ini baru permulaan, lho! Belum sampai ke intinya. Aoi akan lebih semangat!**

Nah, Minna, silakan bagi yang ingin me-review fic Aoi ini! Aoi tunggu ya! Di Chapter selanjutnya, akan menjadi **Normal Pov**. Mungkin Aoi akan Update kilat lagi! Hehehe….. semoga banyak yang akan menyukai fic Aoi ini… See ya!

^^Daiyaki Aoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, Minna! Sepertinya, Aoi Update kilat lagi nih… habisnya dirumah nggak ada kerjaan sih =_=! Jadinya, Aoi nganggur deh…. Nah, Minna, seperti yang Aoi janjikan pada Chapter sebelumnya bahwa Chapter kali ini akan menjadi **Normal Pov**! Silakan membaca Fic Aoi ya, Minna!

Disclaimer: You know that Gakuen Alice is not mine!

Warning: OOC (Sangat), Aneh, dll.

Genre: Romance dan umm.. entahlah..

Rated: T

**Chapter 4:**

**Feeling**

**Normal Pov**

Seluruh kelas memandang kearah Narumi-sensei dengan raut wajah kaget. Tidak mungkin anak baru yang bernama Mikan Yukihira itu akan menjadi partner dari Natsume Hyuuga! Mikan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak mengerti mengapa tatapan teman-temannya begitu aneh dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Mikan menghela nafas berat. Ia harap, reaksi teman-temannya tidak akan bergini.

"Sensei, dimana tempat dudukku?"Tanya Mikan bingung.

"Ah ya, Maafkan aku, Mikan-chan. Kau akan duduk disebelah Natsume Hyuuga. Disana."Narumi-sensei menunjukan kursi yang ada di paling belakang. Disana, duduklah dua anak laki-laki. Yang satu sedang mengurus seekor kelinci putih, dan yang satu lagi sedang tidur (?) dengan sebuah komik di mukanya. Kedua cowok itu tampan dan sepertinya adalah sasaran empuk cewek-cewek yang ada di perguruan Alice ini.

Mikan berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Dua hari ini, ia sudah mengalami hari yang berat sekali. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya sampai-sampai semua temannya memandang dengan raut wajah tidak suka terhadap Mikan? Mikan masih bertanya-tanya.

Kedua anak cowok itu nampaknya juga tidak memperhatikan Mikan. Tapi, Mikan mengambil resiko berkenalan dengan cowok yang sedang mengurusi kelinci putihnya.

"Ohayou. Watashi wa Mikan Yukihira desu."Mikan menatap cowok berambut pirang dan bermata blue Sapphire itu. Cowok itu mukanya memerah sebentar, lalu membalas perkataan Mikan.

"Watashi wa Ruka Nogi desu. Ohayou, Yukihira-san."Muka Ruka bertambah merah kali ini.

"Ruka, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau sakit?"Mikan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Tidak usah, Yukihira-san."Ruka gugup setengah mati. Baru kali ini Ruka melihat cewek semanis Mikan. Matanya berwarna Hazel jernih dan terang, memancarkan aura mempesona yang kuat. Senyumannya polos dan lugu, kasih sayangnya tulus. Rambut Brunette-nya indah dan panjang. Sungguh, berada di dekat Mikan membuat hati kita menjadi tentram dan hangat. 'Gadis menyenangkan' kata Ruka dalam hati.

"Oh, Syukurlah."Mikan tersenyum manis, membuat hati Ruka meluluh sebentar. Mikan melihat keadaan sekitarnya kemudian berteriak kaget.

"Ah, Hotaru?"Mikan menunjuk pada seorang gadis berambut raven dan beriris Amethyst. Tampaknya, gadis bernama Hotaru itu sedang membuat sebuah alat. Mikan mendekati Hotaru, berusaha memanggilnya. "Hotaru, kau tidak ingat aku?"Mikan bertanya lagi.

"Tentu ingat, bodoh."Hotaru menjawab sambil mengarahkan Baka-gunnya pada Mikan.

"Eh, Hotaru! Stop! Stop! Aku salah apa padamu? Aku kangen sekali pada Hotaru."Mikan mulai menangis.

"Hei, bodoh, kau sudanh 15 tahun. Masa kau mau menangis?"Baka-gun Hotaru sudah mendeteksi ada orang bodoh dan-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan jatuh terpental kebelakang.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng."Hotaru menatap Mikan dingin. Mikan pun memeluk Hotaru sambil sesengukan.

"Hotaru, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau masuk ke Gakuen Alice ini? Alice-mu apa?"Mikan bertanya sambil mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan. Ruka yang terbengong melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ruka sudah memaklumi sifat Hotaru, ia memang begitu.

"Invention, Mikan."Hotaru berdiri diikuti Mikan. Untung saja hari ini sedang belajar bebas, jadinya guru-guru pun tidak ada yang melihat kejadian Mikan-Hotaru itu.

"Oya, Hotaru, Cowok yang sedang duduk disebelah Ruka itu siapa?"Tanya Mikan.

"Dia itu Natsume Hyuuga. Anak kriminal yang jenius. Ia sering bolos sekolah. Ranking bintangnya Special star. Nah, untuk informasi selanjutnya, kau harus membayar sebanyak 5000 yen."Mata Hotaru menatap tajam ke arah Mikan. Mikan mendengus kecewa.

"Kau masih seorang Money maker dan Black Mailer, ya, Hotaru."Ucap Mikan. "Kau jahat sekali Hotaru, aku 'kan sedang tidak punya uang! Siapa korbanmu kali ini, Hotaru?"

"Kau, si Hyuuga itu dan Ruka."Mikan terkejut mendengar itu.

"Hotaruuuuuuu!"

.

.

**Mikan's Pov**

Yah, Hotaru masih seperti dulu. Masih seorang Money Maker dan Black Mailer. Kali ini korbannya akan menjadi aku, Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi! Oya, aku mengenal Hotaru saat aku dan Youichi pindah ke Kyoto. Hotaru waktu itu menjadi sahabat baikku. Tapi, dalam waktu singkat, aku dan Youichi harus pindah ke Okinawa. Aku sedih sekali. Padahal, aku jarang mempunyai teman. Aku menulis surat pada Hotaru ketika itu. Begini isi suratnya,

_To: Hotaru Imai_

_From: Mikan Yukihira_

_Hotaru,_

_Aku minta maaf sekali, aku dan Youichi harus pindah lagi. Aku sudah senang ketika kau mau menjadi sahabatku di Kyoto. Hal ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Meskipun aku ini kau anggap bodoh dan cengeng, tapi aku lebih suka kau mengejekku begitu daripada aku harus pindah ke Okinawa. Apa boleh buat? Aku dan Youichi diusir oleh pemilik kontrakan itu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan, kami tinggal dirumahmu. Aku tidak mau Kaa-sanmu kerepotan. Aku menggunakan seluruh tabunganku untuk membeli rumah murah di Okinawa. Tapi kemungkinannya, kami akan pindah lagi ke pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Habisnya, sekolah-sekolah di Okinawa terlalu mahal dan aku terlanjur membeli rumah itu. Jadi, aku akan mengalami hari-hari berat kali ini._

_Tapi, aku akan tetap ceria, kok, Hotaru. Ini kenang-kenangan yang akan kuberikan padamu beserta surat ini. Ini boneka yang kubuat sendiri. Maaf kalau jelek, ya Hotaru._

_Salam manis,_

_Mikan Yukihira_

Aku membuat duplikat surat tersebut, sih. Surat ini ternyata dibalas oleh Hotaru. Ini balasannya (meskipun sangat kejam),

_To: Mikan Yukihira_

_From: Hotaru Imai_

_Mikan Baka,_

_Boneka yang kau buat itu jelek sekali. Aku menyimpannya meskipun boneka itu merusak pengelihatanku tiap aku melihatnya di meja belajarku. Sudah kuduga, kau bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu dulu berapa biaya sekolah di Okinawa baru membeli rumah itu? Haaah. Kau membuatku harus mengeluarkan uang dengan membeli prangko dan juga memakan waktuku dengan menulis surat ini. Oya, Aku sangat senang kau tidak tinggal dirumahku. Sehingga aku tetap mendapat jatah makanku lebih banyak. Tak terbayang olehku, jika kau tinggal dirumahku. Aku akan sengsara nantinya. Ya, sudah. Semoga kau dan Youichi baik-baik saja di Okinawa._

_Salam,_

_Hotaru Imai_

Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang. Hotaru itu kejaaam sekali. Tapi dia tetap baik padaku kok. Memang sifatnya sudah begitu, lagipula. Aku heran, sebenarnya sifat Hotaru itu menurun dari siapa sih? Kurasa, Kaa-san dan Otou-sannya Hotaru tidak begitu sifatnya. Mereka sangat baik dan lembut. Tidak seperti Hotaru. Yah, tapi aku berusaha untuk sabar saja. Karena, well, Hotaru merupakan teman yang menyenangkan bagiku. Aku nyaman saat ada di dekat Hotaru.

Natsume Hyuuga bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil buku manga yang ada di kepalanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh Ruka. Aku hanya terbengong melihat tingkahnya. Siswa macam apa sih dia? Ini 'kan masih jam pelajaran.

_Teet… teeet.. teet.._

Aku melirik Hotaru."Bel apa ini, Hotaru?"

"Saatnya jam makan siang."Mata Hotaru tiba-tiba berbinar-binar. Aku sudah menebaknya. Pasti dia akan membuka bekal makan siangnya dan memakan sup kepiting kesukaannya. Selama kami bersekolah di Kyoto, Hotaru selalu membawa bekal makan siang yang berbau Seafood. Itu tidak aneh untuk, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru pun tengah membuka bekalnya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau minta makananku, bodoh."Hotaru menatapku tajam sambil menjauhkan bekalnya dariku. Aku mendengus.

"Nee~ Hotaru. Aku juga bawa bekal kok."Aku membuka tasku dan membawa kotak makan yang berisikan Oriental food, "dan jangan pula meminta bekalku Hotaru."

Hotaru kembali menatap tajam mata Hazelku. Aku hanya memberikan devil smile padanya. Secara tiba-tiba, Muncul percikan api disekitar kami. Aku tahu, Hotaru akan meminta bekalku kalau aku membawa Oriental Food buatan Youichi. Karena, kau ingat, Youichi punya bakat masak yang hebat. Lagipula, setelah aku dan Youichi pingsan karena memakan Pancake-ku, Youichi ternyata membuat Oriental food.

"Sudah.. sudah,Hotaru-chan."Kata seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya. Yah, seorang cowok imut berkacamata dan manis. Ia tersenyum padaku, "Salam kenal, Yukihira-san. Aku Yuu Tobita, Iinchou kelas ini. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku Iinchou."

"Oh, panggil saja, Mikan."Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau manis sekali, Mikan-chan."Kata cewek manis dibelakang Iinchou, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap. "Nonoko Ogasawara. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mikan-chan."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Itu siapa? Kembaranmu?"Tanyaku bingung sambil melihat cewek berambut pink yang sangat mirip dengan Nonoko-chan.

"Ah, aku bukan kembarannya. Kami hanya mirip saja. Banyak yang mengira begitu ya, Nonoko-chan?"Cewek itu cekikikan. "Watashi wa Umenomiya Anna."

"Salam kenal Anna-chan. Wah, syukurlah, ternyata kalian baik sekali. Kukira teman-teman yang lain membenciku karena partnerku Hyuuga."Senyumku.

"Oh, itu… yah, anggap saja yang lain iri karena partnermu Natsume-san. Tahu kan, Natsume dan Ruka adalah duo cowok favorit."Kata Nonoko menjelaskan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Itu sudah pasti, cowok imut seperti Ruka, pasti jadi incaran.

"Kau mengincar mereka, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan?"Tanyaku.

"Ah. Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A."Jawab mereka berdua dengan muka blushing parah.

"Mereka mengincar Misaki-sensei."Kata Hotaru cuek. Nonoko dan Anna semakin blushing parah hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oya, Mikan-chan, kau sahabatnya Hotaru-chan ya?"Tanya Iinchou.

"Ya, Iinchou. Aku pun sangat kaget bisa bertemu dengan Hotaru disini!"Jawabku sambil memeluk Hotaru. Hotaru hanya menyiapkan Baka-gunnya.

"Apa Orangtuamu Alice, Mikan-chan?"Tanya Nonoko.

"Eh, itu… itu… "Dalam sekejap, aku teringat Kaa-san dan Otou-san. Tangisku pun pecah. Hotaru memelukku. Aku menangis lebih keras.

"Hotaru.. Hotaru.."Aku menggenggam baju Hotaru. Tanganku gemetaran.

**TBC**

Nah, gimana Chapter 4 kali ini? Jelekkah? Mohon review-nya ya. Nah, Aoi ingin balas review dulu,

**Chibi hazel NRF : Wah, iya? Sikap Youichi keren? Berarti Aoi sukses dong bikin image Youichi jadi keren. Makasih banyak ya, karena terus me-riview Chapter My Life Story ini.**

Nah, Minna, Silahkan klik tulisan 'review this Chapter' dibawah ini!

Dan, terimakasih ya, sudah mau membaca fic buatan Aoi! Jaa ne, Minna-san. Sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya!

^^Daiyaki Aoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Halooooo Minna! Hati Aoi lagi berbunga-bunga nih. Hehehe…. Oya, bagaimana Love in London? Ancur ya? Sungguh minta maaf! Huhuhu…. TAT. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, Aoi lama Update Chapter! Itu dikarenakan, Aoi lagi memikirkan konsep Love in London. Ya sudah, pokoknya Aoi bakal Update kilat (kalau Otou-san Aoi nggak mengambil modemnya) selama liburan! Yah.. sampai tanggal sebelas. Tapi mungkin, lewat dari tanggal tersebut, Aoi akan Update lama. Karena, Aoi sudah sibuk les sana-sini, belajar sana-sini, lari-lari sana-sini (?) pokoknya sibuk! Oke, maaf kalau Minna kesel sama curhatan Aoi yang nggak jelas ini. Silahkan baca Chapter 5 ini!

Disclaimer: Gakuen alice written by Tachibana Higuchi.

Warning: -kau-sudah-tahu-

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

**Chapter 5:**

**Starting**

**Normal Pov.**

Mikan menangis dipelukan Hotaru. Teman-temannya tidak menyangka Mikan akan menangis seperti itu. Mikan bangun dari pelukan Hotaru dan menghapus air matanya. Ia memaksakan senyum pada teman-temannya. Mikan tidak ingin Iinchou, Anna dan Nonoko mengetahui masa lalunya, mencampuri masalahnya. Ini cukup sebagai masalah pribadi. Untuk apa kita memberitahu orang lain? Tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tidak akan bisa membuat orangtua Mikan hidup kembali 'kan?

"Ya, mereka Alice."kata Mikan, berusaha untuk ceria.

"Apa Alice mereka, Mikan-chan?"Tanya Nonoko.

"ng… Otou-san; Nullification kalau Kaa-san; Stealing, Insertion dan Teleportation Alice."Jawab Mikan. Tentu ia tahu Alice kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Mikan-chan?"Tanya Iinchou.

"Tidak apa-apa."Mikan tersenyum tulus.

…

04.30 P.M

Mikan berlari menuju Asrama tingkat dasar. Daun-daun berguguran menerpa wajah Mikan. Angin menghembus pelan. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang berceceran ditanah. Angin memutarnya, menerbangkannya lebih tinggi dan mengenai wajah Mikan.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!"Mikan menggerakan tangannya dan mengambil daun-daun yang menempel di rambutnya.

Natsume melihat Mikan yang sedang mengambil daun-daun di rambutnya. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu pohon Sakura. Satu-satunya pohon yang tidak berguguran daunnya dan tersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon yang lain. Natsume terus memperhatikan Mikan, seolah-olah Mikan adalah film yang menarik untuk ditonton. '_Anak baru itu, ya.'_batin Natsume. Mikan yang bodoh itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya. Mikan berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Ia terus mengambili serpihan daun di rambut brunette-nya. Tiba-tiba kepala Mikan terantuk ranting pohon, Mikan terjungkal kebelakang. Rok biru tartan-nya melambai dan ng… terbuka ?

'_po-polkadot? What an idiots!' _Mata Natsume sedikit terbelalak lalu bibirnya menyeringai.

Mikan berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Ia membetulkan roknya sambil melihat kanan kiri, berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. Wajah Mikan seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu. Untungnya, ia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ia berjalan pergi sambil menepuk-nepuk rok biru tartannya. Natsume hanya duduk di pohon Sakura itu, melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang remaja masih memakai celana dalam polkadot? Kekanak-kanakan sekali! Well, target yang tepat. Natsume menyeringai. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ruka datang menghampiri Natsume.

"Natsume, sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Ruka sambil memanjat pohon dan duduk disamping Natsume.

"Tidak ada Ruka. Ayo pergi."Natsume meloncat dari atas pohon. Ruka hanya mendengus kecewa. Ia baru saja naik, sekarang ia harus turun lagi? Ugh. Tapi, Ruka akhirnya meloncat juga dan pergi bersama Natsume.

Sementara itu, Mikan masih berjalan dengan wajah semerah tomat menuju Asrama Tingkat Dasar. Ia hendak mengunjungi Youichi. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya atau memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja. Youichi sangat menyayangi Mikan. Mikan tahu itu. Mikan mengencangkan jaketnya. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Ia harus kembali lagi ke Asrama Tingkat Menengah jam tujuh malam untuk makan malam. Mikan juga tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Hotaru dan ia juga tidak mau tidak kebagian makan malam.

Sebentar lagi, ia sampai di Asrama Tingkat Dasar. Tiba-tiba, segerombolan anak perempuan keluar dari ddalam Asrama, menghampiri Mikan. Mikan tersentak kaget, gerombolan anak perempuan itu mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerumuni gula. Mikan hanya tersenyum dan menatap seorang anak perempuan. _'Manis Sekali.'_Batin Mikan. Anak perempuan itu balas menatap Mikan kemudian ikut tersenyum. Anak itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, bermata cokelat tua dan mempunyai lesung pipi yang manis.

"Halo, senpai. Ini Mikan-senpai 'kan?"Tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya. Namamu siapa?"Balas Mikan.

"Micchiru Hope. Teman-teman memanggilku Micchi. Senpai itu Onee-channya Youichi-kun 'kan? Tolong sampaikan kiriman cokelat dari kami untuk Youichi-kun. Kumohon ya, Senpai?"Mata Cokelat tua Micchi mengerling. Mikan tak tahan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Youichi memang hebat. Baru satu hari sekolah, ia sudah punya Fans Club. Keren! Mikan bangga mempunyai adik keren seperti Youichi.

"Baiklah."Kata Mikan sambil tersenyum. Micchi menyerahkan satu keranjang besar penuh dengan coklat. Mata Mikan membulat. _'Banyak sekali Cokelatnya_.' Pikir Mikan.

"Arigatou, senpai."Tawa Micchi. Mikan mengangguk lembut. Gerombolan anak itu pun masuk kembali kedalam Asrama diikuti Mikan.

119. Nomor kamar Youichi. Mikan berjalan ditengah koridor yang setengah gelap. Karpet merah bersih yang panjang menutupi lantai koridor, membuat kaki Mikan menjadi hangat. Aroma Cologne anak-anak menyeruak dari setiap pintu kamar. Ada aroma jeruk, Strawberry, Blueberry, Anggur, Apel, Melon dan Lemon. Aroma yang segar. Mikan menjadi lebih semangat. Mikan pun mulai menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga. Pasti betisnya akan menjadi lebih besar dengan menaiki tangga terus menerus.

_LANTAI 3._

Tulisan itu menggantung di langit-langit, tepat diatas anak tangga terakhir. Mikan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga, mencari kamar nomor 119. Di Pintu yang paling ujung di koridor sayap kiri adalah kamar Yoichi. Mikan mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Pahatan angka 119 diatas besi berwarna emas itu diperhatikan Mikan. Di ujung paling bawah besi emas itu ada pahatan bintang. Hanya ada satu bintang dengan lingkaran yang mengurung bintang tersebut._ Special Star_. Mikan kalah telak sama Youichi. Youichi 'kan sangat berbakat. Berbeda sama Mikan yang bodoh itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka, muncullah kepala Youichi dengan rambut cokelat tuanya. Youichi berteriak.

"Onee-chan bodoh!"Teriaknya kencang. Beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan reaksi yang diharapkan Mikan. Mikan berharap, Youichi akan senang dengan Mikan mengunjunginya. Nyatanya tidak. Bahu Mikan menjadi tidak bertenaga. Mikan pun duduk sambil memegangi lututnya. Ia mulai menangis sambil menggerakan tubuhnya maju-mundur. Mikan pundungan.

"Oke-oke. Aku senang Onee-chan mengunjungiku. Puas?"Mata Mikan berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Youichi. "Onee-chan lepaskan! Hilangkan dulu Nosedrip-mu itu!"

Mikan melepas pelukannya. Ia pun mengambil tissue dari kantung jaketnya dan masuk kedalam kamar Youichi.

"Ini untukmu, Youichi. Dari fans girl-mu."Youichi mendeath-glare Mikan.

'Onee-chan menerimanya?"Tanya Youichi dingin. Mikan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Cih. Untuk onee-chan saja."Youichi menggeser keranjang itu pada Mikan.

"Baiklah."Kata Mikan.

…

06.45 P.M

Mikan keluar dari kamar Youichi sambil membawa keranjang cokelat. Ia lega setelah mengunjungi Youichi. Ia rasa, Youichi akan baik-baik saja. Youichi tadi sempat membuatkan cemilan untuknya,sebuah _Cottage Pie_. _Cottage Pie_ untuk Mikan sangat spesial, dengan keju _Mozarella_ dan daging giling. Mikan sudah cukup kenyang dengan _Cottage Pie_ buatan Youichi yang membuat air liur menetes-netes itu. Mikan berjalan lagi menyusuri Koridor, menuruni tangga (kali ini lebih mudah daripada menaikinya tadi.) dan menuju pintu keluar Asrama Tingkat Dasar.

Pada malam hari, udara menjadi lebih dingin dari pada sebelumnya. Tangan Mikan sekarang gemetaran memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mikan berjalan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga ia tidak bertemu hantu-hantu menyeramkan. Mikan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang melihatnya dibalik jendela sebuah kamar.

"Maafkan aku, Onee-chan karena tidak dapat mengantarmu."Sesal Youichi sambil memakai mantelnya. Sungguh kasihan Mikan harus berjalan sendirian di malam hari dan pada cuaca dingin.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Mikan sampai ke Asrama Tingkat Menengah. Mikan membuka pintu dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Hotaru dan teman-temannya duduk sambil menunggu makan malam mereka. Mikan duduk tepat disebelah kanan Hotaru.

"Ini untuk kalian dari Youichi."Kata Mikan sambil mengangkat keranjang berisi penuh cokelat keatas meja. Hotaru langsung mengambil empat buah cokelat, sementara yang lainnya mengambil satu. Natsume dan Ruka pun ikut mengambil cokelat.

"Terimakasih ya, cewek polkadot."Senyum licik terlukis di wajah Natsume. Mikan membeku. Teman-temannya memandang dengan syok.

"HENTAIIIIII!"Teriak Mikan. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruang makan.

**TBC**

Huwaaaaa! Maaf sekali karena baru bisa mengUpdate chapter! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Dan Aoi sungguh berterimakasih pada **Chibi Hazel NRF **sebagai reviewer Fict Aoi yang paling sering.

Oke, Aoi balas review dulu…

**Papaya1212: thank you for review my fict! And Sorry I cant review your Fict because I dont understand enough. You can use English Language for review my fiction. Hehe… ^^ **

**Chibi Hazel NRF: iya.. Aoi juga suka reaksi Ruka setiap melihat Mikan hehehe… ^^ sesuai permintaan Chibi-san di Facebook, Aoi Update sekarang! Terimakasih karena selalu mereview fict Aoi.**

**rAzUx: Aoi senang sekali Razux-san mau mereview fict Aoi yang abal ini! Aoi juga maunya Chapter My Life Story ini banyak. Pokoknya, nanti Aoi akan buat suatu kejutan didalam Fict ini! Terimakasih sudah mereview fict Aoi! ^^ ini Aoi sudah memulai interaksi Mikan dengan Natsume…**

**Athena Phantomhive: terimakasih juga sudah mereview Fict Aoi ini. Iya lho! Aoi juga ngiler nih tiap menulis tentang kehebatan memasak Youichi. Sluuurp… nah, maaf Aoi telat mengUpdate!^^**

Minna, tolong review juga ya, **Love in London**. See you in the next chapter!

~Daiyaki Aoi_


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayou wa Minna-san! Aoi sudah mengUpdate lagi chapter 6 **'My Life Story'** disini akan kembali lagi menjadi Mikan's Pov. Baiklah Minna, Aoi berharap Minna akan suka dengan chapter 6 ini….

Enjoy Aoi's Fiction!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Warning: kau-sudah-tahu

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

**Chapter 6**

**Mikan's Pov**

Aku merasa malu sekali. Natsume sialan! Ternyata dia hentai! Kami-sama, aku sudah tidak akan bisa menikah lagi. Pride-ku bagaimana? Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku memakai dalaman Polkadot. Tapi dia tidak usah membesar-besarkan masalah itu. Oke, aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi bukan salahku dan Natsume tidak berhak mengataiku 'cewek polkadot'. Aku merapatkan diriku dengan selimut tebal berwarna Orange-ku. Kamar baruku ini terlihat lumayan. Kamar ini besar dan mengagumkan. Pantas saja Gakuen Alice adalah sekolah elite.

Aku membenamkan diriku di kasur kamar ini, memikirkan nasibku untuk kedepannya. Tidak kusangka, diantara pohon-pohon itu ada Natsume! Dia pasti melihatku jatuh dan-ugh. Baiklah, tidak usah lagi membicarakan hal itu. Memalukan! Mungkin Natsume tidak hentai. Dia hanya melihatku terjatuh dan.. well, dia melihatku! Bodoh.. bodoh.. aku bodoh sekali. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Youichi. Pasti dia juga akan mengataiku bodoh. Atau mungkin.. Youichi akan menghajar Natsume? Tidak. Dia tidak akan berani.

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik kearah jam dinding, _pukul sebelas malam_. Berani bertaruh, Hotaru pasti sudah tidur. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melepaskan perasaan malu ini dengan berteriak. Kurasa, itu cara yang cukup ampuh. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakiku pada lantai kayu yang hangat, berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Aku mengambil setoples cokelat dan termos air hangat. Cokelat yang aku bagikan tadi masih menyisa. Makanya aku menaruh cokelat-cokelat itu di dalam toples. Aku memasukan cokelat kedalam cangkir teh. Menusuk-nusuknya dengan sumpit sampai hancur kemudian menuangkan air panas kedalamnya. Kuaduk pelan dengan sendok kecil yang bercorak lucu, kesukaanku tentunya.

Sendok itu pemberian Youichi saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Sendok dengan ukiran bunga sakura mungil yang manis, di lukis dengan cat berwarna pink pucat dan lukisan seorang malaikat yang cantik. Malaikat itu memejamkan matanya dengan anggun, tangannya sedang memainkan harpa. Sungguh karya tangan yang bagus. Terkadang, aku selalu mendengar dentingan harpa yang lembut yang berasal dari sendok imut itu pada tengah malam. Khususnya saat malam tahun baru. Dentingan lembut jari-jari malaikat cantik itu membuai di telingaku. Keajaiban yang hebat dan keren. Kira-kira, dari mana ya, Youichi mendapatkan benda ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah bertanya.

Cokelat bercampur dengan air hangat. Aku menatap cokelat panas itu dan meneguknya sedikit. Cahaya remang-remang lampu tidur berpendar ke seluruh sudut kamarku. Cahaya pink pucat. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Aku dapat merasakannya karena jendela kamar memang kubuka lebar-lebar. Malam yang terang dengan cahaya bulan purnama. Penuh dengan mitos dan seribu misteri. Sungguh menyenangkan menikmati malam ini sambil meneguk secangkir cokelat panas.

Namun, perasaan malu ini tidak kunjung hilang. Aku berlari menuju balkon kamarku. Udara dingin dan langit kelabu menyambutku ketika aku melihat keluar. Oke, aku tidak tahan untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin! Langit kelabu yang miskin akan bintang atau para bintang sedang malu-malu? Well, mungkin karena _global warming._ Aku meletakkan cangkirku di meja dan bersiap-siap.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"Suaraku menggema. Aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Berisik, polka."Suara itu.. rasanya kenal. Tapi, siapa? Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.. jangan-jangan..

"Kau mengganggu tidurku."Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki, tertidur diatas atap kamarku. Natsume Hyuuga.

"Kyaaaa! Kenapa kau kemari? Tidak puas kau mempermalukanku di depan semua orang?"Tanyaku. Well, aku sebal padanya.

"Berisik. Tidakkah kau mendengarku? Suara cemprengmu itu bisa membuat tuli telingaku, Baka."Natsume berkata seolah-olah dia tidak peduli. Rese!

"Kau! Bukankah kau special star? Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarmu sendiri?"Aku semakin meneriakinya.

"Hn."Natsume mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Dasar Kuroneko!"Aku mengumpatnya. Tiba-tiba Natsume meloncat dan duduk di pagar balkonku.

"Bye-bye, Ichigo-kara."Kata Natsume sebelum meloncat dari balkon. Alhasil, wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus!

"Hentaaaaai!"Aku berteriak. Natsume memamerkan senyuman liciknya dan meloncat. Aku memegangi wajahku. Natsume jelek! Bodoh! Tidak memahami perasaan perempuan!

_Flashback_

_Semua orang menatapku di ruang makan sementara Natsume dengan cueknya melempar-lempar cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Aku merasa malu. Aku menatap keranjang cokelat yang ada di depanku dalam-dalam. Teman-teman melihatku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya._

"_Apa yang dimaksud 'Polkadot' Mikan-chan?"Tanya Iinchou._

"_Bukan apa-apa, kok. Dia hanya.. mengada-ngada."Aku berbohong. Tapi, aku tidak mencoba untuk menetralkan alice Kokoroyume. Sehingga akhirnya-_

"_Polkadot itu panties-nya_."_Koko mengatakan itu tanpa beban sama sekali. Dasar sialan._

_Teman-teman melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dari rasa kasihan, jijik, benci dan sebal bercampur jadi satu di wajah mereka. Ruka hanya melihatku dengan pandangan rasa bersalah dan berjalan pergi mengikuti Natsume._

"_Sialan kau, Koko."Aku mengejar Koko sambil membawa bazooka buatan Hotaru. Koko hanya berlari-lari sambil bersenandung ria. Oh, sungguh menyebalkan._

_End of flashback._

Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamarku dan menyeruput cokelat panasku sampai habis. Memikirkan kejadian tadi, seharusnya aku menetralkan Alice Koko dulu. Yah… tapi, sudah terlambat. Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Natsume? Kebetulan? Tidak. Takdir? Ya. Tidak ada yang namanya 'kebetulan' di dunia. Yang ada hanyalah takdir, semua telah ditentukan Kami-sama. Semua adalah Takdir.

Aku duduk diatas kasurku sambil menarik selimut dan menghempaskan diriku. Aku harus segera tidur bila tidak ingin bangun kesiangan esok pagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, membaca do'a pada Kami-sama dan terlelap.

oOooOo

Aku melihat sarapanku dengan tidak berselera. Ada Sandwich, Omellete dan Fresh Milk. Oke, aku bukanlah Hotaru yang selalu berselera makan. Hotaru selalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan penuh semangat. Sebenarnya, setiap Hotaru berulang tahun, aku mungkin akan memberinya traktir makan atau voucher pada restoran sushi kesukaannya. Well, atau mungkin sejumlah uang ke rekeningnya? Tidak. Aku lebih menyedihkan daripada Hotaru. Aku double star dan Hotaru Triple star. Hotaru jauh lebih kaya. Bukan kayak monyet. Tapi, kaya raya. Uang jajannya ¥30.000 seminggu! Bayangkan, satu minggu! Natsume beda lagi. Dia memiliki ¥50.000 selama seminggu! Aku? Aku hanya diberi ¥5.000.

Sistem di Akademi ini aneh. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memprotes. Banyak anak-anak yang lebih kasihan daripada aku. Misalnya…

Nothing Star hanya diberi ¥500 seminggu.

Single Star: ¥1500

Double Star: ¥5000

Triple Star: ¥30.000

Special Star: ¥50.000

Dari Double Star ke Triple Star berbeda jauuuuh sekali. Ah.. aku ini. Syukuri saja apa yang ada.

"Mikan, kau tidak makan?"Tanya Hotaru sambil menjejalkan sesendok Soup Cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak berselera."Aku menjawab murung. Sebagai sahabat, tentu aku ingin Hotaru memaksaku untuk memakan sarapan ini. Aku ingin Hotaru mencemaskanku dan-

"Untukku saja."Aku terbengong-bengong. Hancurlah semua keinginanku. Hotaru kejaaaam!

Aku masih melongo tak elit. Hotaru sudah memakan banyak sekali makanan karena memang porsi sarapan untuk Triple Star lebih banyak. Sedalam apa sih, Lambung Hotaru?

"Jangan melongo begitu, baka."Hotaru dengan cuek meminum Fresh Milk dari botolnya lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

Aku membungkam (oke, kalimat itu rasanya keren sekali.) dan mengambil tas sekolahku.

"Mau kemana, Mikan-chan?"Tanya Iinchou.

"Ke kelas. Aku ingin memikirkan sesuatu."Jawabku sekenanya.

"Otakmu akan hancur kalau terus memproses data."Hotaru menghabiskan potongan Omellete terakhirnya. "Kau 'kan bodoh. Pasti otakmu kecil sekali. Jika terlalu banyak berpikir, otakmu akan meledak."Hotaru berdiri dan mengambil tas-nya.

Aku cemas. "Benarkah Hotaru?"Tanyaku. Aku tak ingin otakku meledak!

"Ya. Itu benar. Untuk orang bodoh sepertimu."Hotaru mengarahkan Baka-gunnya padaku.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Aku terpental dan jatuh dengan posisi yang-

"Oh. Polkadot lagi?"Natsume mencemooh dan keluar dari ruang makan. Aku membeku.

"Ma-maaf y-ya, Sak-Sakura-san."Ruka melihatku dengan tatapan mengasihani dan pergi mengikuti Natsume.

Aku membalikan badanku dan menempelkan tangan di tembok, "Aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa menikah lagiiiiiii!" Isakku keras.

"Mikan-chan, sabar ya…"Nonoko mengusap punggungku. Aku hanya terisak-isak sambil duduk tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

oOooOo

_Aku menyukaimu. _

_SC._

Aku meraba kertas itu. Kertas yang aku temukan di laci dibawah mejaku. Kenapa dia mencoret kata-katanya kecuali huruf SC itu? Apakah pengirim kertas ini berinisial SC ? Siapa? Setahuku di kelas ini tidak ada yang bernama 'SC'.

Aku meraba kertas itu, meremasnya pelan kemudian melipatnya. Aku memasukkan kertas itu kedalam rokku. Rasanya aneh. Aku tidak tahu. Apakah orang berinisial 'SC' itu benar-benar menyukaiku? Atau cuma salah kirim? Aku mengeluarkan lagi kertas itu dari dalam saku rokku. Tintanya masih basah. Kertasnya masih berwarna putih bersih. Sepertinya surat itu ditulis tadi pagi. Apa hanyalah seseorang yang iseng? Buktinya, dia mencoret kata 'aku menyukaimu' itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan di dalam otakku. Butuh kerja yang sangat keras untuk memproses data-data tersebut. Kalau aku ini adalah komputer, mungkin aku adalah komputer Pentium 1 atau lebih lumayan, Pentium 2. Well, aku bodoh. Kalian semua tahu itu. Eh.. bukan bodoh lagi, tapi super idiot! Aku menyadarinya kok. Tapi, siapapun akan marah jika dikatai bodoh. Begitu juga aku.

"Ada juga ya, pria konyol yang menyukai gadis polkadot yang bodoh."Ucap Natsume dan Hotaru bersamaan. Intonasi mereka sama, dingin dan mengejek.

Aku menatap mereka dengan wajah kalian-sama-saja dan kalian-tidak-mengerti-posisiku. Mereka tidak mempedulikan wajahku. Mereka hanya menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mungkin, mereka sedang memasang death-glare mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Dalam beberapa menit, sudah timbul percikan api disekitar Hotaru dan Natsume. Ruka hanya sweatdropped sambil menggendong Usagin. Aku meremas lagi kertas itu, tanpa mempedulikan Natsume dan Hotaru lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku rokku. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mencari orang berinisial 'SC'.

**Tbc**

Aoi heran, nama asli kelinci Ruka 'kan Izuko. Tapi, karena dipanggil dengan seenaknya oleh Mikan, 'Usagin' jadilah nama kelinci itu Usagin. Menyedihkan ya?

Well, surat cinta yang dikirim pada Mikan pasti menjadikan itu misterius. Membuat penasaran hati orang. Yang pasti, itu semua akan terjawab nanti… jauh sekali. Aoi akan membuat banyak chapter yang Aoi bisa. Oke?

Aoi balas review dulu~

**The Dark Crimson's Nightmare: Benarkah? Fict buatan Aoi bagus? Sampai Cri menyesal tidak mengetahui fict Aoi? Yes! Yes! Syukurlah jika banyak yang suka fict buatan Aoi ini…. Terimakasih banyak, lho, sudah mereview! Dan makasih juga karena udah add favo fict Aoi. Benarkah typo(s)-nya nggak ada?**

**Chibi Hazel NRF: Ngakak ya? Hehe.. padahal selera humor Aoi beda sama temen-temen di sekolah. Oya, Alice Mikan pasti mewarisi Kaa-sannya kok..**

**rAzUx: benarkah fict ini tidak abal? *terharu* Syukurlah kalau razux-san suka fict buatan Aoi ini. Maaf karena Update telat! Aoi akan berusaha banyakin NxM nya kok. Oke, Aoi semangat membara! Tetap mereview . **

**MochiiZuki: FF-Aoi bagus? *terbengong-bengong* iyalah, Natsume memang suka gangguin Mikan. Natsume 'kan hentai. Zuki-san (Aoi panggil begitu ya?) menyarankan Fict ini Happy Ending ya… sebenernya Aoi agak bosan dengan Happy Ending. Sekali-kali bisa Sad Ending. Tapi, memang lebih nyaman Happy Ending. Bagaimanapun, terimakasih banyak karena sudah memberi saran! Tetap mereview yaaaa~**

Vote sekarang! Bagi yang ingin fict ini Happy atau Sad Ending silahkan vote lewat review! Maaf karena Update telaaat~

^^Daiyaki Aoi.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou Gozaimasu.. thank's a lot for my nicest Oneesan, Hyuuga Kikyou. She always told me, that she've been so long waiting this fiction was updated. I think, I'd should delete this fic. But, Kikyou neesan told me, that so many people like this fic. I'm not sure, that this fic was good, nice or bad. Its up to you, want this fic is like what.. Okay, lets end this diggusting conversation. I just want to talk with you in English. We should be practice in English, right?

Baiklah, Minna, Apa bahasa Inggrisku benar-benar buruk disana? I really become ashamed! Okay, lets begin the story!

**My Life Story**

**Chapter 7**

"Youichi, berbaliklah menghadapku sekarang." seru Mikan sambil melipat tangannya. Dia duduk tepat di depan Youichi. Youichi sendiri sedang berbalik melihat kearah lain. "Kamu tahu siapa SC?" lanjut Mikan sambil mengacung-ngacungkan secarik kertas kumal tinggi-tinggi.

Youichi, yang sudah selama tiga puluh menit duduk dan berdiam diri di depan kakaknya, hanya diam. Sesekali dia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan. Dia sudah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari kakaknya, Mikan, selama enam kali berturut-turut. Dia bosan. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak tahu. Tapi kakaknya tetap ngotot, duduk disana sambil melipat tangan keatas dada.

"Kamu tahu 'kan, Youichi? Baru kali ini aku dapat surat cinta." Kata Mikan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang beremu merah. Youichi mendengus, ia sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali!

Youichi berusaha sabar untuk tidak menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya, apa boleh buat? Manusia itu jauh dari kata sabar. Youichi membuka mulut, dengan singkat ia berkata, "Onee-chan sudah bilang berkali-kali."

Mikan terkesiap, "Aku tahu."

Youichi mendengus lagi. Astaga, kakaknya ini benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya! Waktu adalah Uang!

"Baiklah, Youichi, kau tahu siapa SC?" ah. Pertanyaan berulang-ulang dan bertele-tele ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Tidak." Jawab Youichi dengan suara rendah. Setenang mungkin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku disukai oleh SC?" tanya Mikan lagi sambil melamun. Membayangkan seorang pangeran. Namun, yang muncul bukanlah wajah pangeran yang tampan. Melainkan wajah Natsume Hyuuga yang sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya. Mengejek. Mikan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Astaga, kenapa ia membayangkan wajah Natsume?

"Sejujurnya, Neesan," kata Youichi sambil meneguk teh dari cangkir. "Pria berinisial SC itu bodoh dan harus dibawa ke Psikotes. Dia harus tes kecerdasan, tes kewarasan, tes wawasan, tes semua indranya."

"Begitu ya, Youichi?" kata Mikan tanpa intonasi. Matanya menerawang kosong.

Youichi berharap dapat menghancurkan kepalanya dengan tembok. Mikan benar-benar bodoh dan dia akan lebih bodoh jika sedang melamun. Youichi melihat kearah jam dinding kemudian bibirnya menyeringai.

"Onee-chan, pukul lima tepat." Kata Youichi sambil mengambil tas-nya.

Mikan tesentak, "Waktu minum teh." Kemudian Mikan melanjutkan, "Aku duluan ya, Youichi."

Youichi bersorak di dalam hati, ia berhasil menyingkirkan kakaknya yang merepotkan itu.

* * *

><p>Mikan memegang sepotong biskuit madu dan mencoba menikmatinya dengan teh hangat manis. Beberapa potong sandwich, cup cake, panekuk, selai arbei dan madu tersedia di depannya. Meja untuk acara minum the memang berkelompok. Mikan satu meja dengan Hotaru, yang sekarang sedang melahap beberapa sandwich dan menyimpan satu atau dua cupcake di dalam tasnya, Yuu Tobita, Nonoko, Anna dan Ruka Nogi. Mikan melahap potongan biskuit madu terakhirnya, "Kenapa si Kuroneko itu tidak berada disini?" tanyanya tidak jelas pada siapa. Ruka hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tidak ada alasan yang cukup tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Mikan. Akhirnya, Ruka hanya menyendokkan dua sendok madu ke atas tumpukan panekuknya.<p>

Hotaru melahap satu buah sandwich lagi dan berkata, "Tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting, Mikan-baka?"

"Eh? Pertanyaan apa Hotaru?" tanya Mikan menatap innocent. Hotaru mengambil sarung tangan tapal kuda-nya dan mengarahkannya pada Mikan. Mikan yang sudah merasa ngeri hanya diam di tempatnya dan pasrah menerima pukulan keras si sarung tangan tapal kuda.

* * *

><p>"Youichi?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Kepala Youichi berputar cepat dan melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah duduk diatas salah satu meja makan. Sendirian. Youichi menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisikan cup cake, kue tiramisu dan sebuah cangkir teh mawar. Jika bagian SMP mengadakan acara minum teh di dalam ruangan, maka bagian SD akan mengadakan acara minum teh-nya di halaman belakang Gakuen Alice.<p>

"Aku duduk disebelahmu saja." Kata Youichi ketika melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu yang gelisah. Gadis itu merasa tidak enak, dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan ketika memanggil Youichi. Seharusnya, ia tak lakukan itu. Sekarang, pandangan-pandangan tajam melayang kearahnya.

Gadis berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tak peduli pandangan-pandangan tajam itu. Yang penting, sekarang ia telah punya teman duduk. "Silahkan, Youichi."

Youichi menarik kursi dan duduk. Ia mulai memakan tiramisu dan berdeham pelan, "Enak."

"Eh?" Aoi mendengar dehaman Youichi, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kue tiramisu ini. Enak." Kata Youichi, memasukkan sesendok kue tiramisu lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, memang, Youichi. Aku kenal dekat dengan koki disini. Jadi, jika kau menginginkanku untuk membawakan kue tiramisu itu, dengan senang hati aku akan membawakannya." Ucap Aoi ceria.

"Bawakanlah kue ini ketika aku ulang tahun." Pinta Youichi, dengan volume suara sekecil-kecilnya.

"Ah! Memang ulang tahunmu kapan, You?" Tanya Aoi. Youichi mendengus, baru kali ini ada yang memangginya 'You' (baca: You bukan 'yu').

"Nanti akan kubilang." Jawab Youichi sekenanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok ya, Hotaru!" Mikan memegang knop pintu kamarnya, bermaksud untuk pergi tidur setelah sedikit berpesta di kamar Iinchou beberapa menit lalu. Hotaru hanya melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

><p>Mikan memutar knop pintu dan masuk. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar dan pergi kearah jendela kecil mungilnya. Jendela itu berderit pelan ketika Mikan membukanya. Angin malam yang cukup hangat melambai di wajahnya, mendera dan mengusap seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Angin malam sekarang cukup bersahabat, setidaknya. Cahaya rembulan memancar dari balik awan kelabu, Mikan amat menikmatinya, melihatnya saja sudah membuat tenang dan rileks.<p>

Mikan menaikkan tangannya untuk menopang dagu lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Memang ada balkon kecil di balik jendela itu, tapi tubuh Mikan terlalu besar untuk melewati jendela. Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Mikan untuk bisa mencerna apa yang dilihatnya, berhubung otaknya lamban seperti computer Pentium dua. Lelaki berambut raven itu ada disana! Di balkon mungil itu. Dia terduduk dengan mata _guren_nya yang menatap kearah rembulan pucat.

"Natsu-" ucapan Mikan terpotong.

"Refleksmu lamban." Ejek Natsume dengan intonasi datar.

"Ap-" ucapannya terpotong lagi.

"Siapapun dia, jangan pernah percaya. Bahkan mau." Kata Natsume singkat. Seuntai kata yang benar-benar membuat otak Mikan macet lagi.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10….. 20…. Ting!

"Siapa, maksudmu?" tanya Mikan ketika melihat Natsume sudah bersiap untuk menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"SC." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian menguap.

"T-tapi-" Ah. Pria Hyuuga itu tertidur pulas. Mikan menggerutu kesal. Kenapa dia harus dianugerahi otak Pentium dua?

Mikan menutup jendelanya kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

* * *

><p>Seseorang menatap foto Mikan yang ada di tangannya, ia memandanginya sangat lama. Ia duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil terus menatap foto Mikan itu. Pandangannya memang tidak terfokus, dia tampak menerawang. Ia masih mengingatnya. Saat-saat ketika Mikan benar-benar cantik dan manis. Mikan seperti bunga matahari, selalu tersenyum dengan riang walaupun panas menerpa dengan kejam. Dirinya selalu hidup jika ada Mikan. Mikan yang manis.. Mikan yang tegar.. Mikan yang polos.. semua sifat Mikan begitu nyaris dikatakan sempurna dan menyenangkan baginya.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa. Aku selalu mengagumimu, Mikan." Dia berucap dengan sangat lembut.

Dia menyimpan foto itu, kemudian menerawang kembali.

"Aku tahu ini semua salah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa temukan gadis yang lebih menarik darimu." Dia menarik selimutnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bantal.

Ketika matanya hampir menutup, sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis muncul di pikirannya. Gadis yang mempunyai senyum yang sama dengan Mikan.

"Tapi, aku kurang yakin sekarang."

Zzzz…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Beribu-ribu maaf Aoi sampaikan sama <strong>Hyuga Kikyou <strong>karena sudah sangat telat untuk update chapter.

Beribu-ribu maaf Aoi sampaikan untuk para **Readers **tercinta dan teman-temannya **Kikyou Oneesan**.

Maaf sekali jika chapter ini terlalu pendek. Kejutan akan menanti readers pada chapter berikutnya. Tentunya, bagian terakhir itu adalah SC. Cowok misterius yang sudah membuat tokoh utama kita menjerit bahagia. Natsume-nya OOC ya? Oh dear…

Akhir-akhir ini alergi Aoi sering sekali kumat. Berhubung cuaca sangat tidak menentu!

Aoi kasih pesan khusus untuk **Chibi Hazel NRF**, 'semoga UN-nya sukses ya, Chibi-nee! Aoi tahu di tingkat yang sekarang Chibi-nee tempati adalah masa-masa sulit! Aoi do'akan semoga masuk sekolah yang benar-benar diinginkan!'

Dan, Maaf kalau Aoi sudah menyakiti hati atau menggumamkan kata-kata tidak menyenangkan.

O ya, Hari ini, tanggal 10 yang mendung ini adalah hari ulang tahun Aoi!

Happy birthday Aoi! Happy birthday Aoi!

Balasan **review** ;

**MochiiZuki: **Oh ya? Ahahaha.. dulu Aoi sering sekali berdebat dengan teman Aoi. Menurut Aoi, Ruka itu kasihan sekali, dia merelakan cintanya demi sahabatnya. Menurut teman Aoi, Natsume-lah yang lebih kasihan. Natsume itu punya penyakit yang tidak ada habisnya dan dia butuh Mikan disampingnya. Well, menurutku temanku juga benar. Iya 'kan?

Happy Ending! Baiklah, dikepala Aoi sudah tersirat bagaimana akhirnya :). Maaf ya sudah telat update dan nampaknya chapter ini terlalu pendek.

**laluna: **Oke :). Semua orang pasti lebih menyukai Happy Ending... wah, Maaf sekali ya, Aoi tidak update kilat. Haha.. ^^"

**Chibi hazel NRF: **Makasih Nee-chan! :D Happy Ending? baiklah. Oh, Nee-chan mau ada _slight pair_ ya? Baiklah. soal HotaRuka akan Aoi usahakan..

**Misyel: **Iya.. Maaf ya, sepertinya chapter ini juga mengecewakanmu. Masalahnya, karena notebook-ku sedang error, aku dan adikku sering berebut komputer. Jadi, aku tidak bisa leluasa mengetik. Akhirnya, kuputuskan saja untung update daripada akhirnya tidak update sama sekali..

SC? Hmm.. Itu inisial. Pokoknya chapter depan akan panjang! (semoga saja.)

**hyuuga kikyou: **Oke, Neesan! :D Iya, Natsume memang hentai. Kalau Aoi jadi Mikan, Aku pasti tidak akan berteriak kalau aku tidak bisa menikah lagi. teriaknya di dalam hati saja. hehe. :) Makasih ya, Neesan!

**akita shiory; ryuzaki shin; megumi andou; miroku hajiri: **Maaf merepotkan kalian! Kalian baik-baik saja bukan? Ah, ternyata Kikyou Oneesan punya_ Dark Side_ ya... Enak sepertinya punya teman yang merupakan idola sekolah. Tapi di sekolahku, aku kurang suka berteman dengan anak populer. Mereka itu suka menggosip, pacaran yang tidak benar, mem-_bully_ dan sombong. Rata-rata tidak memiliki otak yang cerdas dan hanya memiliki uang. Hmm.. Untungnya Kikyou Oneesan bukan orang yang seperti itu ya..

SC ya? 'C'-nya bukan Crimson kok. Natsume sendiri (di chapter ini) bilang kalau Mikan harus hati-hati. Aku senang sekali ternyata fiksi ini banyak yang suka.. dan,

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu pendek! DX

Well, sampai bertemu lagi di Chapter 8,

Smile and Hug,

Daiyaki Aoi^^


End file.
